The proposed MARC U*STAR Program represents a continuation of the efforts by St. Mary's University to become a significant producer of underrepresented minority biomedical research scientists. The institutional long-term goal for the Program is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students majoring in biology, chemistry/biochemistry, biophysics, mathematics, and engineering, who enter and complete doctoral research programs in the biomedical sciences. In order to achieve this goal, the following objectives have been established for the proposed funding period: (1) Continue to increase trainees' knowledge of biomedical principles and practices through a strong scientific academic foundation, (2) Enhance trainee analytical and evaluation skills by improving scientific writing capabilities, (3) Continue to develop trainee research and disciplinary socialization skill, (4) Incorporate scientific outreach activities into the program to facilitate the learning process n trainees. Proposed activities include providing trainees with a rigorous science curriculum, performing academic year research, arranging summer research experiences at research-intensive institutions for trainees, developing a Scientific Writing course, conducting a biomedical research workshop and seminar series, and arranging trainee attendance at scientific meetings. Students participating in this training program will be qualified to pursue doctoral studies in chemistry, biochemistry, biophysics, cell and molecular biology, physiology, microbiology, epidemiology, and other biomedical sciences. The successful attainment of the stated goal will contribute to the enhancement of the racial and ethnic diversity of the biomedical research community, which in turn will contribute to the eventual elimination of health care disparities.